


结石要割需趁早

by kouichigirl



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 论坛体，1～4代角色出没，主df。





	结石要割需趁早

>>>今日快讯

日本登月第一人！石田大和谈梦想：希望弟弟聆听我的歌声。

外交部：让拉面将日本文化带往世界。

第六届世界极限摩托大赛打响！东道国的暮野选手能否问鼎？

警方侦破一起大型跨国器官交易案，负责人一乘寺警官：必须彻查。

《专题采访：求学斯坦福，亚裔学者李建良的漫漫博士路》

我市第一起25岁胆囊切除手术，专家呼吁年轻人规律饮食。

【聊天群-we are FRONTIERS】

_[9:00 AM]_

**拓也：**[IMG_2056.jpg]

**拓也：**看看，辉二刚回国就上新闻了。

**拓也：**他们还画了一个烂掉的胆作为配图。

**辉二：**这是诽谤。

**辉二：**我不用切胆囊，只是取出里面的结石。

**纯平：**显然，切除比较富有警告意义。

**纯平：**这是辉二第几次上新闻了？

**友树：**我们不是专门为此建了一个群聊相册吗？

**友树：**《众游客被困雪山72小时》《一驴友掉下悬崖奇迹生还》《一驴友掉下火山奇迹生还》《护照被海鸥叼走，一驴友划船追出300米》之类的。

**拓也：**还有最经典的，《大使馆警告：禁止日本公民私自前往食人岛》

**拓也：**永远的第一名

**辉二：**首先，我没有划船追海鸥。

**辉二：**而且ZgiiaRsMviio先生是我的朋友，我们建立了很好的友谊，他承诺他的部落今后不会吃日本人。

**辉二：**考虑到他们分不清黄种人，我认为所有在新西兰航线上遇到海难并且恰巧被东澳洋流带上岛的亚洲人都该为此感谢我。

**辉二：**如果ZgiiaRsMviio先生还没被吃掉的话。

**辉二：**但愿如此。

**小泉：**等等

**小泉：**你是要切胆囊？

**辉二：**不用切。

**小泉：**我以为是什么胸腔手术！

**小泉：**那辉一为什么要把他和你的胸片发到群里？

**拓也：**显然，辉一想让我们找不同。

**小泉：**那是胸片，不是儿童绘本。

**拓也：**只要他不像上次那样让我猜谁是谁，我可以玩找不同。

**拓也：**我找到五处了，虽然有两个可能是角度问题。

**小泉：**天啊

**小泉：**认真的？

**拓也：**他压力太大了。

_[拓也撤回了一条消息]_

**拓也：**我很闲。

【聊天群：💃💃💃唯一的真理是留姬】

_[2:00 PM]_

**留姬：**太糟糕了

**留姬：**我知道日本是第一次举行这种比赛，但我要说的不是混乱的场地布置

**留姬：**我的霉运从一大早开始，

**博和：**为了不让全日本的火种把体力浪费在殴打手机键盘上，让我们猜一猜

**健太：**你只需要回答YES或NO

**博和：**他们在新闻稿上打错了你的名字？

**健太：**采访你的记者分不清极限摩托和山地自行车？

**博和：**你遇到了本群那个连名字都不能的男人并且他要作为无国籍选手参赛？

**健太：**你担心如果明天出师不利，没有人会纠正暮野这个姓？

**博和：**你担心如果大获全胜，你小学拍的淑女装艺术照会登上全国的报纸？

**博和：**你觉得自己无法判断哪个更糟糕？

**博和：**顺便说一句，如果那个连名字都不能提的男人获胜了，他们可能会把你和他在卡片大赛的合影翻出来。

**博和：**我从来没见过笑得那么咬牙切齿的小学生。

**健太：**好吧，继续。你是不是讨厌这个群名，因为你恨那个emoji？

**博和：**可以理解。留姬要代表日本出赛，建良又搞定了一个博士学位，树莉评上了中级教师。启人急需在某些方面建立自信，比如说修改群名。

_[博和撤回了一条消息]_

**博和：**我想你们都注意到了建良修完临床心理学博士后，启人改群名的频率变成了以往的三倍

_[博和撤回了一条消息]_

**留姬：**我截图了。

**博和：**该死

【聊天小组：源辉二，木村辉一】

_[6:00 PM]_

**辉一：**辉二。

**辉一：**手术排表出来了，给你预约了星期二（周末本来也行，但考虑到极限摩托赛会给医院资源带来很大的负担，最好的医生和护士很可能忙不过来。

成田医生会为你主刀，本来想请村上主任的，但他有一段时没动过刀了。综合考虑，还是成田君更好。他亲自挑选了负责扶镜和器械的护士，都是经验很丰富的人。术后建议饮食我一会儿传到群里，这样你就可以和纯平互相监督了。

一切都安排妥当了，你只需要放心地等待手术，无需紧张。现在我要去打个饭然后准备夜班，不是要紧事就留言，我会稍晚回复；上腹有任何不适就打电话。

**辉一：**你不用有压力。

**辉二：**我没有压力。

_[6:45 PM]_

**辉二：**话说你打字好快。

_[9:33 PM]_

**辉一：**26键。

**辉一：**我每次休息时间就在便签里打一段。

【聊天群：寿司猪排天妇罗】

_[8:00 PM]_

**小光：** 网址链接

**小光：**让人感动的专访。

**小光：**大和君提到，他从小的梦想就是向宇宙展示来自地球的歌喉。他相信情感的力量，认为音乐最具有普世性的艺术形式，能激起不同物种的共鸣。

**岳：**了不起。

**岳：**为了一颗卫星就能实现的梦想把自己发射到月亮上。

**小光：**他还说自己中学时代组建的乐队是校园里的风云一时，偏偏弟弟每次都听得很敷衍。所以他把对弟弟想说的话写进了歌词，在遥远的月球上唱给他听，希望这一次亲人能聆听自己的歌声。

**岳：**他成功了。

**岳：**任何24小时营业的便利超市和我不小心点开的弹出网页都在循环这首歌。

**岳：**所以我升级了电脑的防火墙。

**岳：** 网页链接

**岳：**我个人认为一乘寺君的专访更有意思。原来器官贩卖不止发生在见不得人的黑医院，一些正轨医院的医生也有牵涉，医院的管理层还牵线提成。这是一张巨大的暗网，能创作出很不错的小说。

**小光：**今天群里真安静。

**岳：**真希望楼下的便利超市也是。

【聊天群-we are FRONTIERS】

_[10:20 PM]_

_[辉一上传了《术后饮食建议》.pdf]_

**辉一：**@纯平 你也看看。

**辉一：**三餐要规律，不要吃油腻的东西

**辉二：**当你位于一个地图上找不到的地方时，要做到这点很难

**辉二：**我是说，有些地方的食物明显不卫生，虫子和没处理过的内脏

**辉二：**所以，

**辉一：**肯德基。

**辉二：**在哪里都有肯德基

**辉二：**虽然我讨厌美国快餐

**辉二：**我想吃拉面，或者乌冬，汤里最好有鸡丝。

**辉一：**既然你是病号，而我是一个称职的哥哥

**辉一：**明天给你做。

**辉二：**上面会淋一层切得很碎的葱花吗？像富士山的白雪？

**辉一：**我会再炖一些白果。

**拓也：**我打算睡觉的

**拓也：**现在我给方便面撒上调味粉，虽然它像富士山发生了山体滑坡。

**拓也：**RIP，规律的三餐。

**辉一：**拓也别。

**辉一：**我不想再把你切开一次了。

**拓也：**放马过来。

**拓也：**你还没看过我的胆囊。

**辉一：**不用了

**辉一：**我对你熟悉程度就像美国人熟悉他们餐桌上的复活节火鸡

【聊天小组，成员：织本泉，源辉二】

_[11:15 PM]_

**小泉：**对不起！

**小泉：**我最近特别忙！

**小泉：**你的胆现在怎么样？

**小泉：**我一直觉得

**小泉：**你身体可好了。

**小泉：**哎

**辉二：**没什么，不用担心。

**辉二：**小手术，取出结石就好了。都是因为油腻食品，我为了规避食物中毒而吃了太多肯德基，但愿有一天日料也能有遍及全球的快餐连锁。

**小泉：**但你没有冲动到自己做饭，这很好

**小泉：**你成长了

**小泉：**为你骄傲

**小泉：**手术应该没有什么风险吧？

**辉二：**手术本身没什么风险。

**辉二：**不过辉一显然把我不省人事时医院突然着火/地震/闯入了恐怖分子而且恐怖分子恰好闯进了我的手术室给考虑到了。

**小泉：**有点过分悲观了。

**辉二：**恐怖分子的情况里还分劫持我和劫持成田医生的不同分支。

**辉二：**《手术中应急预案》.PDF

**辉二：**不断更新中，这是最全的版本。

**小泉：**你真的会读吗？

**辉二：**我和拓也把它当做一款文字冒险RPG游戏

**辉二：**友树引入了血量系统，他更想做成克苏鲁跑团，但邪神不应该出现在医院里，辉一也不应该扔骰子。这是双倍焦虑。

**小泉：**唉。

**小泉：**不敢相信我竟然听懂了。

**辉二：**拓也通关率比较高，而且血量都在60点以上，你可以挑战他

**辉二：**血量很重要。上次我终于避开了所有Bad Ending分支但只剩下了15点血，所以我被误入人类世界想冲过来拥抱我的寝寝兽撞死了。

**小泉：**为什么这里会有寝寝兽。

**辉二：**百晓兽也在，但它性格冷静，不会在医院走廊上横冲直撞

**辉二：**你也去过数码世界，所以不要问我

**小泉：**不是，我是说

**小泉：**算了

**小泉：**如果辉一对数码世界的认知和我们有偏差，我是不会责怪他的。

_[11:37 PM]_

**辉二：**对了，别告诉辉一我被寝寝兽撞死了。

**辉二：**他会焦虑的。

**辉二：**也别告诉辉一他很焦虑

【聊天小组，成员：织本泉，木村辉一】

_[11:56 PM]_

**小泉：**CIAO~

**小泉：**在忙吗？

_[00:01 AM]_

**辉一：**还好，20分钟前就不太忙了。今晚有几场临时的小型手术，一群中学生在街头模仿极限摩托选手，但他们缺乏必要的防护设施，所以我刚刚缝合了两个脑袋。

你呢？你最近一定忙不开身，不是所有人都愿意在工作后再去考研究生学位。你可能没看群里的历史记录，但我们一致认为那些教授没道理不通过你的面试，你只需要放轻松，像一个被麻醉枪击中的辉二那么轻松。虽然他不用麻醉枪就已经非常放松了。我没有在责怪什么。

**小泉：**你为什么要一口气发一大段

**辉一：**因为手机的复制粘贴功能，我利用碎片时间把想说的话存进便签里

**小泉：**天啊

**小泉：**算了

**小泉：**辉二做手术的时候，你准备干什么？

**小泉：**在手术室外面等候吗。

**辉一：**什么，不，当然不

**辉一：**等候区又不能看到手术视频监控

**小泉：**你没必要那么担心

**小泉：**胆囊切除只是一个常规手术

**辉一：**只是取石，没有切除。我不会让他们切掉我弟弟的胆囊

**辉一：**好像他是年夜饭上的一条鱼什么的

**小泉：**那你就更不应该时时刻刻地盯着每一个手术细节了

**小泉：**这会影响你的同事关系

**小泉：**既然你都为辉二的手术请了假，我觉得你可以好好休息一下

**小泉：**别一直记挂着，补个觉，没什么大不了的。

**小泉：**纯平可以开车来接辉二回家

**小泉：**你应该释放一下压力

**小泉：**不

**小泉：**我没有说压力

**小泉：**我是说你应该转移一下精力

**辉一：**看看

**辉一：**这就是把想说的话先保存在便签里的好处。

【聊天小组，成员：柴山纯平，木村辉一】

_[00:23 AM]_

**辉一：**纯平，请你早上收到后回复。

小泉也建议让你开车来接辉二出院，我想了想，觉得很有道理。成田医生是个很熟练的老手，我应该信任他，不应该给他施加压力。给熟人做手术本来就是很大的压力，虽然辉二不是他的熟人，但那毕竟是一张熟人的脸。

所以，你能在星期二下午三点开车来医院接一下辉二吗？如果你同意，我会把医院的平面图发给你，以防出现什么意外情况。

**纯平：**您好，这是一条自动回复。

我将从早晨九点开始回复消息。但如果你是小泉或者河村先生，请直接打电话，我随时为你们效劳；如果你是辉一，朋友，你真的应该考虑让我去医院接送辉二，然后你去蹦个极什么的。

**辉一：**我把医院的平面图和突发情况应急预案发给你。

**辉一：**但我不会去蹦极。


End file.
